Solitary House
Hedy Solitary house is a kind of stilted building belonging to Rita Lee and her father. It is near by waterfall and easy to get the waterball. It is made of wood, bamboo and rattan.This design can made the house venting and dry. There is a seven-color-bean tree in front of the house. It has a sun flower on the top of roof and it can adsorb the energy from the sun. Solitary house is located in the most remote corner in Mystic Falls. No bustle, no business.The owner took advantage of the incantation to protect the house from demon. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located a top of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slipover the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sellsa special seven-colored-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Solitary house is located in the south-west of Mystic Fall City in the living area. It is near by the waterfall. There stands a seven-colored-bean tree in front of it. It is built on the grassland. Only one small path lead to other places. The surrounding of solitary house is very mysterious. Solitary house is a special kind of stilted building that is made of woods and bamboos. The house is supported by 5 big pillars that all are 1 meter high on the ground. Therefore, the floor of the house overtop the ground so much. It is a small wooden stairs connect the ground with the door. There is a one-meter-wide corridor and one-meter-high handrail that made of rattans around the house. The house has a domed roof and a sun flower on the top of the roof. It can absorb the heat then convey to the special spongia in the space on the roof to the ceiling. Inside Solitary house is not very big, but its design and decoration is very elegant and special. Through the door, there is a living room. There are many picture that was drawn by Rita was hanged over the each wall. All the furniture are made of bamboo and the mud-yellow floor is wooden. There is a big bookshelf against to the wall in the opposite of the door and it is full of all kinds of books. The next wall has a big window with the curtain made of flower rattans. There is a bamboo table with some pencils and paper on it in front of the window and four bamboo chair around the table. Some drawing boards was put in the corner near by the door. The bamboo ceiling is green with many colorful crystal ball and they can give out light in the evening. The space on the ceiling to the roof is filled with special spongia that can release heat and make the house warm. There is a small door near by the bookshelf and an aisle get to the two bedroom. Differently, the wall of these two room is not bamboo and wooden. They are made of rattans but no leaves on it. Rita ‘s bedroom is smaller than her father’s, and there is only a bed and a desk in her room. Since her father missed, she moved and slept in his father’s at night. Age/History Solitary house was built in 25 years ago. In this mythtic world, Rita's father wanted to protect his family from demon and made his huose inconspicuous. the house was made of wood, bamboo and rattan. The marteril never be shabby and keep vitality all the time with incantation. Purpose''' ''' Solitary house is Rita Lee and her father’s home. It was built by Rita’s father and he hope his family do not disturb by bad people. The house was local in the most remote place and they lived alone but happy life ten years ago. Before Rita’s father lost, he used the protecting incantation to protect the house from demon. People Owner * Rita Lee * Rita Lee's father Residents TBA Users TBACategory:Location Page